Rewards
by Tempest78
Summary: The high council of the immortals debate on whether to give a fallen warrior another chance at life. Meanwhile Sango struggles to birth her child, and Banryu relays the distress to her master; thus awakening a very determined Bankotsu.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the child they created out of love and the plot line.**

**My heartfelt thanks go out two individuals who have helped me immeasurably in ironing out the kinks for this sequel to 'Desperation' **

**Thank you both very much to BOA Destuction and Yuti Chan, without you two this would have never turned out so smoothly- you two make a wonderful sounding board.**

Deep in the abyss of the afterlife several disembodied voices were engaged in a heavy debate.

A female voice said calmly, "Let me remind you all that despite the wickedness of his past adventures, Bankotsu did willingly help restore the balance of power at the cost of his own life- without any hesitation."

A loud ominous voice boomed, "Which barely begins to cover the amount of atrocities that he cause personally throughout his first life." before snorting derisively, "And now you dare ask that he be given another chance at life? Unacceptable!"

The female argued back calmly, "You cannot blame him for any of that. It was your decision for him to be raised without the nurturing love of his parents, who need I remind you, died saving both him and your great grandson."

The male snorted derisively, "That was their choice."

She argued back, "As it was yours to take them from him and cast him into the world alone and unprepared."

A second lighter male voice added, "She has a point Ryuujin. You did force the boy into what led to his become a murderer in the first place."

Ryuujin boomed, "Nonsense, I merely decided that it was time for the tot to survive on his own power."

Midoriko added testily, "And you have never once helped him either, despite having the power and clearance to do so. For crying out loud Ryuujin, he is your only Godson and you cast him into a cruel world alone, ripping away the only shelter he ever knew before the boy turned five full years old."

Temper rising at the unfair way the poor child had been forced to endure living thanks to his own Godfather no less, Midoriko stated, "Like it or not Ryuujin **you** are the one responsible for him growing up into the killer he once was."

Ryuujin defended, "I didn't make him a killer. I merely ensured he would learn to survive," growing angered by the accusations.

The second male voice scoffed and tongue lashed out at the male in reprimand for his conduct by saying, "Hai, by sending countless demons and humans of the worse kind after him, after announcing to them his heritage; before the child was anywhere near ready."

Ryuujin bellowed, "Oi, it's not like I left him entirely defenseless. I did allow him the ability to wield Banryu after all." with his voice booming in the space.

Tadao argued, "Hai a demon sword." Allowing his anger to seep though, he added, "Which you very well know corrupts the hearts of every human who wields her for an extended period of time due to the nature of her creation." Disapproval hung heavily in the air during the moment of silence that followed his statement.

Midoriko added defensively, "Despite having the odds stacked against him Bankotsu has also managed to overcome Banryu's curse and has made the weapon his own. Instead of being ruled by the weapon as all others have been, Bankotsu controls Banryu. She obeys only him and recognizes him as her true master. Man and weapon have defied all the odds and become one in the same."

Ryuujin released a heavy sigh acknowledging, "Hai so far. But what if-?"

Midoriko said abruptly, "That is your burden to handle if it ever comes to pass, since **you** were the one who broke the rules and commissioned the weapon from a demon in the first place. However, the child has been robbed not once but twice of the life intended for him and in my opinion has suffered more than enough for his grievances."

Tadao added, "I agree with the priestess Ryuujin. The boy deserves a chance at what had been intended for him from the start, and this time you will **not** interfere." for once asserting his authority.

Ryuujin hissed, "Fine, but I will not be responsible if he returns to killing everyone on the planet either." refusing to take responsibility for his part in the previous outcome.

Tadao informed him adamantly, "If I find out that you have sent even one more being after him, or revealed his true heritage to anyone; you will wish that you had never been bestowed the honor of becoming an immortal."

Ryuujin resentfully acknowledged, "Hai, I understand." knowing that to go against the high council was suicide even for immortals. They could not be killed, but they could spend eternity in nameless tortures that not even demons knew of.

Midoriko chirped, "Good then it is settled," and waved her hands among the inky blackness to open a window and show them the weeping woman below.

---

Sango wiped her tears away and ripped down one of the rags from her clothesline to scrub her face dry.

"Damn hormones," she muttered before her lip began trembling with the effort to hold back her tears and her eyes watered yet again. Disgusted with how weepy she was lately, she yanked down one of the blankets and began folding it.

"Stupid hormones have me crazy lately." She muttered while folding the laundry from the line and placing it in a neat pile in the grass. As she moved down the line, Kirara walked over and mewled.

She smiled greeting, "Hello Kirara, want to help me?" the fire cat roared transforming into her larger form and Sango laughed. "Thanks girl."

Placing a hand over her protruding stomach she questioned, "Can you believe Kirara, not too much longer and I will finally be able to hold the baby." as she lovingly circled her hand over her stomach and grinned when she felt a hard kick against her hand.

Sadness filled her bruneous eyes once again as she thought, _"The baby has Bankotsu's strength." _and her hands went to her slightly aching lower back, trying to rub away the pain.

_"Bankotsu,"_ she thought longingly as she stared up at the partially cloudy sky and closed her eyes. Instantly her mind filled with images of his handsome face and striking blue eyes. That cocky as hell smirk that never seemed to leave his face, showing his pristine white teeth.

Her breathing hitched as she wrapped her arms around her swollen belly and sobbed. "Why, why did he have to die?" Unable to stop herself anymore, she broke down weeping as she slowly sunk to her knees and hugged her belly as best she could.

Tears flowed down her face ruining the little make up she did wear. Heedless of the running make up she cried broken heartedly and questioned why everyone she loved was always taken from her.

Her heart filled with great sorrow and loneliness. Despite the child growing within her the poor woman felt an overwhelming sense of despair. She worried that her child too would be ripped away from her. It was her biggest fear and left her barely hanging on.

Sensing her mistress's sorrow, Kirara returned to her kitten like form and nuzzled her mistress, who held her close crying her heart out.

---

Midoriko said softly, "Before you is a daughter of my village and she is now alone as well. All that she loves has been taken from her by the evil that Naraku defiled that world with."

Regret entered her voice as she continued, "Her entire village was annihilated by Naraku in his greed to possess the Shikon No Tama shards. Her family and everyone she knew as a child were all callously ripped away from her by the heartless acts of the cruel hanyou Naraku. She alone survives and even that is debatable."

Heart sympathizing with her plight Tadao said in a voice filled with admiration, "Hai and yet she still struggles on. She does the Taijiya proud by overcoming such loses and forging ahead."

Midoriko said flatly, "She struggles on for the child within her. For that child's sake alone she faces each day. But without her soul mate with her, she will never be whole."

Tadao said, "Hai, well then. Let us find a way to try and fix the mess that Naraku has made of that world, shall we?"

---

After balling her eyes out till they were puffy and swollen, Sango forced herself to her feet and said, "Well Kirara these clothes aren't going to carry themselves inside." and grabbed her pile of fresh bedding and clothes carrying it into the hut.

Placing the freshly laundered pile in a back corner, she pulled out the stew pot and placed it over the fire pit, before dropping the fresh meat and chopped vegetables into it.

Leaving her supper to stew Sango waddled into the single bedroom of her recently restored home and placed fresh bed furs on her futon. Kirara followed her mistress sensing she would need her soon.

Sango laid on the bed weeping again as all that she had lost in her young life ran through her head.

---

**Hours later:**

Sango felt a warm nose nuzzle her face and heard a small mewl. Her eyes flew open and she frowned asking, "Kirara? Did I actually fall asleep?"

Kirara sat back and mewled happily. Sango sent her a small smile and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Kirara mewled again. Sango nodded and stood up saying, "I'll get us some stew then." and padded toward the kitchen pulling out two small bowls.

She doled up some of the delicious smelling stew and placed one bowl on the floor of the hut for her companion and sat down awkwardly spreading her legs before her. She lifted the bowl to her face and her mouth began to water in anticipation of the rich aroma.

She took a single bite and pushed it away. Kirara tilted her head and mewled. Sango said, "Suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore." pushing her bowl toward the cat as well, before laying her head back against the wall and closing her eyes.

The pain in her lower back had increased substantially and she tried in vain to rub it away. Sighing she dropped her hands to lay beside her legs and bowed her head. "I'll be glad when this baby finally is out." She said.

Kirara mewled in agreement, before dipping her head to the bowl and eating up the stew.

Sango pushed to her feet wincing as she stood up and immediately doubled over as a sharp pain rain through her stomach.

She panted through the pain and decided to just lay back in the bed for a while hoping the pain would ease.

Instead of easing the pain increased and she felt a strong gush between her legs. Her eyes shot wide open and she screamed out in pain. Kirara jumped up and took off into the air in search of either Kaede or Kagome.

Sango panted, "Hurry Kirara, tell them to hurry." before screaming out in pain again as another contraction made itself known.

---

**Several painful hours later:**

Sango lay on the futon screaming louder as the pain increased. When the contraction finally eased she panted thinking, _"I hope they make it in time."_

Suddenly a face flashed into her mind and she sobbed brokenly, "Bankotsu," breaking down into sobs between her screams of pain.

Her heart cried out to its soul mate desperately as her body continued laboring to bring forth their child into the world.

---

**Elsewhere:**

Deep beneath its soil blanket Banryu briefly flashed a deep red hue illuminating the dirt bed. As Sango's weary heart cried out for its mate, Banryu glowed brighter with each beat that yearned for its owner.

Next to the weapon lay the remains of a once strong man. Bankotsu's bones began to tremble as Banryu increased its glow.

Bankotsu's soul began to stir and he thought, _"Banryu, why do you call to me old friend?" _curious why his companion was so actively reaching to him from beyond the grave.

Banryu shone brightly and a feminine voice trickled into his consciousness. "Bankotsu," it wailed out in such sorrow and agony.

Bankotsu recognized who the voice belonged to immediately. _"Sango,"_ he thought longingly. Hearing the immense grief and sorrow in her sobs; he knew deep down that she was very unhappy. Her utter misery poured into his soul and he too felt the overwhelming despair creeping in as he heard her sobbing his name again.

Deeply touched by enormity of her yearning for him, his soul wakened fully and he thought determinedly, _"I must return to her. She needs me." _Hearing her scream of pain only fueled his determination to return to his woman. _"If anyone dares to harm one strand of hair on her head, heads will roll." _He vowed darkly becoming more impatient every time her screams of pain resonated within him.

Suddenly an intense storm began raging outside matching the fury of the storm building in his soul as the sense of urgency increased. The bones began to cover with a light film of tissue. Banryu's light grew to a blinding brightness and flesh began to take form on the bones.

Agonizingly slowly Bankotsu's body began to retake its former structure and the soul waited impatiently vowing, _"I'm coming baby, just hold on."_ Hoping he would make it in time to save her.

As soon as his body fully took shape, the impatient soul thought, _"Finally,"_ and ruthlessly slammed into the body. Seconds later his eyes shot wide open. Without hesitation he curled his hand in to a steel like fist and punched the dirt toward the outside vowing to do far more painful things to whoever was hurting his Sango.

Free hand gripping Banryu which was still glowing and allowing her broken sobs and pain filled screams to fill his mind; he sat up and began crawling his way out of the grave.

When his fist finally broke through to the violent wind, he smirked and pulled himself free of the dirt mound. Dusting off his pristine white clothes as he pulled them from the dirt, he dressed in his hakamas and Haori yanking his armor out as well.

After donning his armor and securing it in place, his hand tightly gripped Banryu and he commanded, "Let's go home Banryu." Smirking as it glowed signaling him which direction his woman lay in.

With the wind whipping his loose hair in his face and around his body, the powerful warrior smirked and strode off with his treasured weapon leaning heavily against his broad shoulder.

The storm increased in intensity to match the once again resurrected warrior's sheer determination to reach his beloved's side and end her suffering. _"I'm on my way Koiishi,"_ he thought urgently, moving with a lightning speed as he began to quickly close the distance between the woman who had won his dark heart and himself.

---

**With Sango:**

She screamed out as she felt the head crowning. After landing, Kagome hopped off Kirara's furry back and ran inside asking, "Sango?" Sango screamed out again.

Kagome ran into the room and dropped to her knees before her friend saying soothingly, "It'll be okay Sango." Eyes widening as she saw the head was already crowning.

She ran to the kitchen getting some water and returned to her friend's side, getting into position to catch the baby as she made her way into the world, while Sango moved to sit up and bore down again pushing as long as she could, grunting as she pushed. When the contraction ended she fell back huffing heavily and waited for the next one.

When it finally hit she pushed herself up and pushed for all she was worth, groaning as the baby finally slipped free. She fell back panting, "Kami sama this child is huge," as she felt the baby completely slide out of her stretched canal. Sweat beaded all over her brow and her face was flushed from the exertion she'd been putting forth to birth her child.

Kagome quickly cleaned the healthy baby and wrapped her in a blanket saying softly in awe, "She's beautiful Sango."

Sango fell back panting asking concerned, "Is she okay? Is she breathing?" A loud wail answered her and she sobbed, "Thank goodness," as tears ran down her face and her arms reached for her precious offspring.

Kagome smiled placing the child into her mother's waiting arms and wiped away her own tears before cleaning up her friend and disposing of the placenta.

Sango laid back holding her precious daughter and shed happy tears cooing, "Hello darling." The baby stopped crying a minute and stared at her with deep blue eyes.

Sango's tears fell faster as she whispered, "You have his eyes," and lovingly brushed a kiss over her daughter's forehead, before placing her heavy milk filled teat next to the child's hungry mouth.

Smelling the sweet milk the child latched on to the nipple and began sucking down the nourishment greedily. Sango watched in awe as her daughter nursed and for a few precious minutes a genuine smile crossed the Taijiya's face.


End file.
